


Navigate through this labyrinth

by danglinghearts



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Episode Tag, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 02:18:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3673830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danglinghearts/pseuds/danglinghearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the last scene of the 26/03/15 ep. Title from the song ‘Win me over’ by Sarah Bettens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Navigate through this labyrinth

“I swear on my life. You know everything.” Robert looked Aaron in the eyes, looking like he meant every word he said. Aaron nodded and looked down again, clasping his hands together and heaving a sigh.

“Guess I should head back inside, mum’s gonna wonder where I am.” He turned and put his hands on the step, ready to heave himself up and face his mum.

Before he could get his legs to work, Robert had sat down on the step next to him. It was a bit of a tight fit, and their sides were pressed together. Aaron looked up at him in surprise. 

Robert leaned in closer until Aaron could feel his breath softly against his face and all he saw was the green of Robert’s eyes.

“I missed you.” The whisper was so silent Aaron almost didn’t hear it. 

Aaron lowered his eyes again, but only got far enough down to see Robert’s lips. He wanted to kiss Rob so much. The tension had been there again, when Robert had leant over him. But as always, Rob hadn’t pushed it. He had read the lingering fears in Aaron’s eyes and he’d backed off. 

Aaron’s eyes caught on the scab on Robert’s lip, and he was painfully reminded it had been his fist that had split that bottom lip. Without realising it, he’d lifted his hand and gently touched the bruise on Robert’s cheek, careful not to aggravate the cut there.

Robert had closed his eyes on the contact and with a small sigh, leaned into the touch. Aaron swallowed against the sudden tightness in his chest.

“Does it hurt much?” He forced the words out of his mouth. Robert’s eyes opened again and he gave a small, wry laugh.

“I’m getting used to being punched in the face. I’m barely back in the village for 6 months and I’ve been punched by nearly everyone here already.” He tried to keep a smile on his face but the joke fell flat.

Aaron kept looking at the bruises, ghosting his hand over Robert’s cheek. “I’m sorry.”

“I’m not. If this is what it took to get it out of you, I don’t mind.”

The sorrowful look stayed on Aaron’s face. 

Robert cracked a sly grin. “Of course, I wouldn’t mind if you kissed it better.”

Aaron looked up in his eyes and saw the laughter there. He took Rob’s unspoken offer to lighten the mood again and leaned in closer.

“Oh yeah, you’d like that?” He placed a kiss softly on Robert’s bruised cheek and saw Rob close his eyes on a sigh. He moved his hand to the back of Robert’s head and turned him so he could kiss him on the lips. 

The kiss stayed chaste but Aaron felt the shiver run through his entire body. It felt like falling in love all over again. He felt like he wanted to ravish Rob. Tear his clothes off, right here on the stairs, and have him in every possible way. But he also knew he wasn’t ready for that yet. 

Whatever it was between them had changed. Calmed down a bit maybe. 

Robert pulled back. “Right, I’m gonna go now before your mum comes in and kills me for corrupting her baby again. I’ll see you tomorrow yeah?”

Aaron looked up. “Tomorrow?”

“Yeah, Vic’s birthday party remember? I paid for most of it, I can’t very well not come.”

“Right. Tomorrow then.”

At Aaron’s nod, Robert slipped back out the backdoor. Aaron took a deep breath and tried to calm down his rapidly beating heart, so he could face his mother and pretend he wasn’t madly in love with Robert ‘flaming’ Sugden.

 

THE END


End file.
